One end of a tape carrier package (TCP) on which a driver for driving liquid crystals is mounted is connected to a liquid crystal panel in a liquid crystal display device, which may be used for a liquid crystal television device. When signals are transmitted from a printed circuit board connected to another end of the TCP, the driver processes the signals and supplies driving signals to the liquid crystal panel. As a result, driving of the liquid crystal panel is controlled. Such a liquid crystal display device is disclosed in Patent Document 1